


class trip - Larry Stylinson // one shot

by haroldandlou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, harrystyles, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, louistomlinson - Freeform, onedirection, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldandlou/pseuds/haroldandlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants Louis, but they're in public. But does that ever stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	class trip - Larry Stylinson // one shot

Harry Styles tore his eyes from the large monument to stare down at his shoes, his cheeks flushing a dark red. He twisted on his heels to find an older boy, staring straight ahead, like he didn't know him at all.

"Louis." Harry hissed, growing impatient and slightly turned on. Louis rolled his eyes and relaxed his tense figure. 

Louis Tomlinson, the town's bad boy and player. But Harry and Louis knew something the town didn't, they were in love. 

That was their dirty little secret. 

"Don't do that." Harry hissed even quieter. Louis shrugged and walked away, following their high school class around the museum. Harry sighed but hurried after him. 

"Why can't I touch your ass? I like it." Louis asked as Harry joined him in the tour group, "Because, stupid, we're in public." 

"So? I can't turn you on a little while we're in public?" Louis asked, a smug look in his eyes. Harry sighed and didn't answer, and a knowing Louis smirked ever so much wider. 

"God dammit.." Harry spat, and he gripped Louis' arm tightly in his fist, and pulled him away from the group. Louis gasped at the sudden dominance, but didn't complain as Harry dragged him into the bathroom, and pushed him into a stall. 

Louis only chuckled lightly and locked the stall they were squished into, "What if someone comes in?" Louis asked, Harry shrugged, his needy lips already tasting the bittersweet satin of Louis' skin. 

"We'll be fast." Harry whispered into his neck, "Oh, you want fast?" Louis asked, and suddenly Harry wasn't kissing Louis' neck anymore, instead he was hungrily kissing Louis' lips. 

Then the taste of them were gone, making Harry long for them again. But Louis had other things in mind, he twisted Harry around and shoved him against the wall of the bathroom stall, and bit lightly on his neck. 

He quickly tore the belt from Harry's pants and pulled them down to his ankles, Harry smiled at Louis' eager attitude, and bit his lip, hiding a moan. 

Louis' hand was around Harry's body and stroking Harry's pulsing heat, his other was stroking his own, spitting on his hand and making it nice and ready for Harry. 

Louis entered Harry quickly, making Harry cry out softly at the sudden stretch. Harry moaned, but Louis wasn't having that, he shushed him and removed his free hand, the one that wasn't stroking Harry, and shoved it over Harry's mouth. 

Louis thrusted harder and faster, Harry bit into Louis' fingers to keep from moaning. Louis smiled as he felt a warm, sticky substance on his hand, knowing Harry was so turned on that it brought it on quickly. 

Louis didn't stop, needing his own release. Harry whined with the tenderness, but didn't make a move to turn away. Louis cried out into Harry's back as he released into him, then pulled out, kissing the spots of Harry he had bit down on in pleasure. 

Louis and Harry were very out of breath, but they moved quickly to pull their pants up and escape from the stall, looking around to make sure it was clear. 

"I'm going out first, count to ten and come with me." Louis said, Harry nodded, but just as Louis was about to leave, he turned and placed his lips on Harry's. Harry tugged on his hair, trying to make him stay longer, but with a quick wink and smile, Louis left the bathroom. 

Harry washed his hands quickly and tried to hide the love bites Louis had left on his skin, but with a defeated groan, Harry left the bathroom, immediately looking for Louis. 

He sighed as he found him with their class group, still staring at the 80 year old painting they were when they left. He walked over with his hands in his pockets, and after getting another wink from Louis, Harry followed behind the group, smiling.


End file.
